kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Katsuhiko Yano
, formerly known as , is an alternate version of the original Hayato Ichimonji from Kamen Rider, the original series. Biography The First In Kamen Rider The First, unlike the series, Hayato Ichimonji was completely rewritten. Formerly known as Katsuhiko Yano, the lover of Asuka Midorikawa, Katsuhiko was killed by the Shocker Inhumanoid Spider, with his lifeless body recovered and turned into a cyborg similar to Hongo. His brain was altered to believe he was a man named Hayato Ichimonji in competition for Asuka's affection. Like all Inhumanoids created by Shocker, Ichimonji suffers the wasting disease that results from being experimented on and needs a transfusion only Shocker scientists can execute to survive. Ichimonji originally served as Hongo's enemy, and later as a hesitant ally who fights to uphold his own principles. He disappears at the end of the movie, leaving his helmet on the road. The Next Ichimonji returns in the sequel Kamen Rider The Next. He has apparently managed to survive the two years following The First, and lives the lifestyle of a popular bar regular in Ginza. Like Hongo, his Hopper uniform has become scarred and dented, including the scratched out remains of the Shocker logo on his gloves and back. However, he still suffers from his body rejecting its reconstruction. Without Shocker's aid to manage his body, the effects on Ichimonji had become more life threatening and debilitating. By the time he returns to support Hongo, he insists on aiding him in spite of his condition. Towards the end of the film, his condition has become so severe that he coughs up blood through the mouth of his mask, and was nearly killed if not for V3's intervention. After the battle, he leaves in a similar manner to the first film, carrying his helmet over his shoulder. Directors Cut's Ending After the final battle, Ichimonji accepts his inevitable death, and dies peacefully in the company of women in the same club he visited at the start of the movie. Kamen Rider Zi-O to be added Kamen Rider 2 Kamen Rider 2 1= }}]] |-| 2= }}]] Rider Statistics:Toei. (2005). Kamen Rider The First. *'Rider Height': 182 cm *'Rider Weight': 71 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 t *'Kicking Power': 10 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5.2 seconds Special Attacks: *'Rider Kick': 30 t Transforming Rider Transformation Ichimonji, like Hongo, simply opens up his jacket, revealing the Typhoon Belt. Wind then blows into the turbine on the belt, activating his body armor, then puts on his helmet and snaps his faceplate to it, completing the transformation. Rider Suit Like Rider 1's suit, Rider 2's suit aged poorly by the events of the second movie, turning from a bright light green into a much duller shade of green. Equipment Typhoon Rider 2's transformation belt. Cyclone *Maximum Speed: 500 km/h *Jump Power: 36 m *Horsepower: 460kw *Designer: Tobei Tachibana (The First/The Next) *Base Model: Honda CB1300SB (The First/The Next) 2 Cyclone (THE).png|Cyclone (The First/The Next Version) Behind the scenes Portrayal This version of Hayato Ichimonji was portrayed by . Hassei Takano previously played Miyuki Tezuka/Kamen Rider Raia in Kamen Rider Ryuki. As Hopper 2, his suit actor was . In his return in Kamen Rider The Next, Kamen Rider 2's suit actor was . Appearances * Kamen Rider The First *Kamen Rider The Next * Kamen Rider Zi-O: Final Stage See also Category:Reboot Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Kamen Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Kamen Rider The Next Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Shocker Kaijin Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:The First/The Next Characters Category:Deceased